He-no Simkie
"Do not test me..." 'Appearance' A Tall and slender looking being. he looks more like a wolf then the other species that are mixed into him, with a pair of dragon wings that are rimmed with purple. His black hair is usually kept short, his red eye's glow brighter when he get's ready to engage into battle or is feeling angered. His coat can also turn into a larger pair of wings for better speed or to help him fight in a battle, using the to hit enemies down and crush them against him. He keeps his larger coat over his body to hide his scars and marking's from past Devil's, otherwise his whole midsection is covered in various types of scars from scratches, bites, burns, and brandings. In the darkness he resembles the traditional look of the reaper with his hood on and is usually wielding his scythe. Voice- is rather gravely and a bit deep. 'Personality ' He is normally quiet and speaks when spoken to. very short tempered and tends to try to choke people out if they talk to much or angers him. He treats his friends a bit kinder, thinking twice before he tries choking them but will protect them with his life, he will give a friend or someone he trust's a small smooth stone with a picture of a dragon, the color varies but it's mainly purple, the stone can be used to summon him at anytime for his help or even company. He can be very romantic and kind to his lover, he will not touch them in anyway that will hurt them and can act rather silly around them to make sure they are happy. Enemies are treated with anger, although he does not engage into battle first, he will always glare and growl as well as tense up when they get close to him. 'History' Beginning Born in the middle of the Triassic period in a forest by the ocean at the edge of where greenland was. He had lived in a small tribe, only four other Simkie families lived with them, with his father being the Chief of the Tribe. He-no was born during the first winter in that region, as well as not crying when he was born, this gave his Father, He-Atu, doubts of him, though his mother loved him with every inch of her being. the winter killing off several members of their tribe and freezing most of their water supply. At the age of 5 the winter had returned, worse then the last, with this his father had tried drowning He-no in the nearby river, thinking it was his doing, thinking he was a bad omen to the tribe, but a pack of raptors interrupted. the father fleeing and leaving He-no behind which caused him severeal injuries from the raptors, but thanks to another village boy, Masson SImkie, He-no was saved and was helped back to the tribe, only to once again be found by He-atu, who dragged He-no back home, his mother went out to get a few supplies to help He-no with his new wounds, but an argument between her and He-atu sprouted, ending in a slap. The first slap she had ever recieved from He-no father. she fixed up He-no and immediatly left, planning to cross the large river that led to the ocean to try and find a new tribe, away from He-atu. They had almost made it acrossed the river until the father found them, quickly heading towards them, but in a spark of bad luck, another creature that roamed the delta headed towards them, now in panic He-no's mother tossed him to the other side of the river as the creature grabbed her and dragged her under, but her actions in vain as He-no tried running to get away from his father, but was easily snatched up by the enraged Simkie, the simkie flying miles into the sky and dropping He-no down to the river, having hit the water roughly and not being able to swim, he had sunk and almost was killed again... Masson finding him and dragging him out and reviving him, telling him to leave, but He-no refused and headed right back to the village, back to his home, back to his father. Age 10, He-no did not leave the hut since that day, his father beating him over those 5 years, till one day he finally went out, sitting at the river that held the creature. His childhood friend, Masson, found him and tried showing him that it would be better if he left, thus sparking He-no's new found anger, he had slammed Masson into the tree and yelled at him, then stopped once he realized what he had become, then accepted Masson's advice and was going to leave the tribe, if He-atu hadn't overheard the conversation. He-atu thus knocked He-no out with a single blow, keeping his friend at bay from attacking by threatening He-no's life. He-no had awoken alone, tied 40ft high in a tree, and having been left there for a year, only drinking the water that soaked in the cloth used to gag him. ( keep in mind Simkies can survive without eating a meal for a whole year) Age 11, the vine that held He-no finally snapped, causing the weak simkie to fall to the ground, leaving him crippled and open to any predator, the fall not killing him being pure luck, or bad luck. A group of raptors had began to try and pick at him, only to be chased back by an even larger dinosaur, a Carnotaurus. as well as the first devil, Ziadon. She transformed into a smaller anthro like version of the dinosaur that threatened to eat or turn He-no into her Slave, though saying he was to bony as an excuse to not eat him, instead she healed him painfully, healing the damage his father and the fall had done. she offered the position of Devil's slave to him, he refused and tried to walk away, though the devil did not take the refusal, she forcefully placed her mark on him, turning his once saphire blue eye's to a blood red and blinding him temporarily. leaving the boy yelling angrily and in pain, as well as allowing his friend to find him, though now with He-no's eye's red, his friend began doubting He-no, but explained why he couldn't help earlier, having been locked away was what he claimed to have happened. The two boys returned to the village without a word, none knowing why they didn't run. but as soon as they entere the hut, He-no was once again restrained and now kept in the hut, having been greeted by his father who told him that they were going to let He-no live for 7 more years... till the day he turned 18, to make him suffer for what he believed was his sons doing, what brought the winters and the deaths of their fellow tribal members. tortured day in and day out by his father and even sometime's his once was friend for 7 years. Age 17, the two took He-no out to the river, a day before he turned 18, planning to cut off his wings as a final punishment, for it was viewed that if a Flying Simkie had no wings, then he was worthless. He-no used his last strength once he realized their plan, trying to move through the river, he father immediatly flew after him, both having a fight in the water, attracting the creature that lived in the waters. as a last attempt, He-no had kicked his father away farther into the river, the creature biting the man in half and dragging him under as Masson pulled He-no to shore, apologizing for the past years, though He-no refused the apologies and finally moved on into the forest, where he had met Ziadon. Age 18, After meeting Ziadon, he told her he wanted to live on the earth for a few more years, she agreed and let him, though Masson had followed He-no and overheard the conversation. once Ziadon left, Masson stepped out, holding a weapon behind his back, he confronted He-no, then told He-no of his true feelings, having loved him, but also believing it was He-no's fault for all of this, he trapped He-no with his own wings and stabbed him through the heart with a raptors claw, killing He-no. He-no was then sent to the gods den, his first and last time he would be there, they assigned him to the devil's slave, as they had an agreement with Ziadon before hand, then sent He-no back down. having returned in Masson's arms, only to be ripped away by Ziadon and dragged to hell. First Devil- Ziadon ( 0- 70 million B.C. ) Having a rather sour attitude towards Ziadon, He-no experienced his first few days in hell rather roughly, being drowned, and beaten into submission. the rest of the year went smoothly for them, even developed a relationship between eacother. A few million year later after the Paleocene epoch era, Ziadon and her demons were having troubles taking down a specific snake, A large titanoboa that would refuse to die and had figured out how to kill off the demons. Ziadon took He-no out and they confronted the snake, having a rather close battle but overall winning, all three heading back to hell, only to have the snake turn around and threaten to kill He-no with a venom that was killing of the other demons. Ziadon didn't know if it would kill off He-no or not, but didn't want to tempt it, she offered anything for the snake to let He-no go, the snake asked for her position, she agreed and gave up her position, getting killed in the transaction and giving the Devilhood to the snake known as Titan Second Devil- Titan (70 million B.C- 742 B.C ) The Titans reign had been stagnate. Hell had little to no change along with not enough demons to keep things in line. The snake was too busy testing on the demons, mainly expiramenting with He-no himself to figure out why he lived through the snakes venom when no other demon was able to. He-no during this may have survived all the torture from the snake, but it was taking a large toll on his abilities and energy, the other demons took notice, most using it to turn against the Devil's toy and try to shame the Simkie. He-no at the time could hardy care less, though was noticing hell begining to become too small for the new comers. 50 million B.C was when the Titan finally took notice and as well as became bored with the demons and sent He-no to get more as well as order the rest of the demons to create the 7 layers of hell. He-no had wondered hell and turning the sinners he saw fit into demons, as well as ordering the rest to dig and create the layers, the titan hadn't done much, only wondering the halls as well as torturing the sinners himself. centuries passed till finally the ice age broke out. He-no did not experience it due to being tied to hell with the devil. it wasn't till after the ice age was when Titan finally let him to the surface, only to make deals and require more souls as the layers were finished. At 720 B.C. He-no was sent up through one of the entrances of hell, being a large cave and leading to what we know now as germany. at the time he was in no shape of fighting, easily being taken down by the natives and sent to the market to be traded as a slave. He-no merely laughed at the irony at the time. He was eventually traded into a high powered family, the Aksenoil's, having the job to care for their only child, Leontari as well as other duties they asked of him. At first of course, he was stubborn and wouldn't listen nor do as he was told, being beaten and tortured into submission, his wings routinely cut and was connecting to chains that allowed him to travel the house but that was it. after years he became 'tame' enough to listen. though he did not have anything to do with the child till he noticed the leadership and fighting skill the lion had. 742 B.C was the year the family had been murdered by a jealous competitor to the family trade. He-no did not step in to save the family, though did offer the now 38 year old boy on his dying breaths a new life, one of power and entertainment if he could win a battle against the serpent. Leontari had agreed eagerly as the Simkie was released from the families murderer, set free and told to run, for he was the one to be blamed for all this. He-no had taken the lions soul and went back to hell quickly. which was in chaos when he had returned, the demons running rampant and the snake known as Titan immediatly ready to attack He-no till the new soul stepped in and challenged the snake. Titan accepted the challenge out of ignorance and wanting the lion to suffer for even thinking of challenging him. Though the fight didn't go according to the snakes plan, the lion played a dirty trick and managed to kill the snaked with it's own venom, having ended Titan's reign. Third Devil- Leontari Aksenoil (742 B.C.- 343 A.D ) After taking control of the underworld, Leontari's personality had greatly changed around He-no. The lion made it his goal to learn all of the techniques and powers a devil could wield as well as teaching He-no techniques as well, but they were not taught without a price. Leontari specialized in making deals with his slave and later on along with the people on the surface world. manipulating them to do what he wanted or to entertain himself, though he as well didn't focus on the wellbeing of Hell nor of the surface world. The demons viewed him as the best devil there was, them being able to rome around almost entirely free or torture whatever they wanted, though this being well, The devil was abusing his power with his slave and a few of the higher ranking demons. He-no for years had been in shackles and dragged around beside the devil, being transformed into what the devil wanted him to be and being used. The only time He-no was set free was when Leontari would be on the surface, making deals with the mortals and expecting He-no to help challenge them, or rather trick them, though at most times, He-no was trying to find a challenger to fight leontari, though none succeeded for years. at 343 A.D, a hedgehog was known for winning all fights he had entered on his travels, He-no had found him in the region of Russia, Offering him to challenge the Devil in exchange for more power. The hedgehog at first reufes mutliple times, but eventually accepted, thus was killed and taken to hell, facing the lion in an endless battle, after many hours, even days. The lion was eventually killed,leaving the Hedgehog to his new thrown and He-no was able to rest. Fourth Devil- Fighter (343 A.D- 365 A.D ) The hedgehog had not lasted long, once his friends died, he no longer wanted to serve as the devil, realizing what he had gotten himself into, he tried desperately to find someone to take his place, He-no couldn't help but feel sorry, at the same time dissapointed in the hedgehog. eventually a Lizard named Cyther was found and willing to take his place, killing the hedgehog without any fight. Fifth Devil- Cyther Liezer (365 A.D- 421 A.D) The lizard Proved to become another problem for hell and He-no, abusing his power and causing mischief than actually doing his job and keeping order. He-no grew tired of the lizards actions quickly and set out to find someone to drag into hell... someone that wouldn't be a mistake. Eventually he found a wolf, watching him grow and seeing how he behaved, of course he was doubtful, due to how Liontari turned out... but never the less, there was something about the wolf that made him decide it would be him to challenge and be rid of Cyther. The wolf was chosen in his tribe to be sacrificed, burned for the well-being of the tribe as well as for him being different due to the bone growths on his hands and chest, resembling spikes. He-no took the wolf's soul to hell and left him to confront Cyther, the fight having ended in an accidental kill, the wolf winning by a fallen sword. Sixth Devil- Spirit Wolf (421 A.D- ???) This is the current devil (In original lore, my lore) Him and He-no has had a rough relationship, He-no being angered by his more 'kind' ways. having being reluctant at first to draw in sinners, as well as getting more demons to become more violant due to not liking how he commanded. A younger demon, one who was placed to control the corpses of the dead, had escaped hell and built an army, at first failing and being sent back to hell by Spirit and He-no, but ended up taking control with many of the other demons, overthrowing and killing Spirit after ruling for 2959 years. He-no was yet again thrown back into the old ways of being abused, and was not having this, and instead tried bringing Spirit back from the Devil's hell. Seventh Devil- Masuko ( 3380 A.D-???) Masuko had changed hell drastically, from the looks to how things worked. letting the demons do what they wanted as well as climbing her way to the surface world. Many of the demons were loyal to her, having loved the idea of taking over the surface world and being able to do what they wanted. He-no at the beginning of her reign had set up a few materials and notes around for Spirit's companions, but was cut short when Masuko realized what he was doing and locked him away, claiming she could easily do his job and more. Though Spirit's companions as well as the current hunters were well making a huge dent in her plans, she continued to spread as much havoc as she could, toying with the surface world. 20 years into her reign, Spirit's companions managed to bring him back, only to be stuck with masuko for another 15 years as her 'pet'. in the end he re-claimed his throne by piercing her heart during one of her lowest moments. though her ghost was sent to wonder the earth due to He-no not being present during the death. Roleplay world- Current going on's-''' Unlinked Universe- For those who are new and not in any roleplay groups involving both me and Saren. This universe is yours. Masuko Is a mere wondering ghost, messing with Spirit constantly. Spirit is the current devil, and He-no is always busy (getting to hang out with himis difficult) Linked Universe- For those who would like to join or are in the group roleplays with Saren and I, This is your universe. Masuko was helped to become devil by Moros, having killed Spirit once again and taking rule for a short period until she was yet again killed by a challenger, though the challenger spared her soul from He-no, there was no one to take the reign, so He-no decided to try and find someone. soon finding the Dark Lord, Riven who accepted the offer. Many demons question The current devil in the universe, but they have no problem yet, and neither does He-no for the moment. Masuko is now doing her own thing and is rarely seen in these roleplays at the moment unless visiting Moros. '''Weapons Scythe- a reapers scythe, it changes design from time to time but always has a Velocaraptors Claw placed on it, whether on the blade or on the hilt. The scythe itself can also turn into other weapons and tools when needed to. ( recieved) Claws- dragon like claws, the nails on his hand are hard to break and can retract when not in use. ( Born with) Wings- very strong and can be used for hitting enemies, blowing powerful winds to send enemies back, wrapping around enemies and crushing them against him, and can be used to stab into his enemies by the spikes protruding at the bend of the wing. 'Powers' * Shadow manipulator- can go into the shadows and use them to hide in, but cannot control them (Recieved) * Shadow clone- can create a clone from the shadows that can trick enemies, it cannot harm. (Recieved) * Purple crystal- Can summon crystals at his will, most of the time forming Purple crystal claws around his hands to enhance the damage given. ( born with) * Demon form- transforms into a towering Reaper, his face becoming a dragons skull as the rest of his body becomes something similar to molten tar, he has yet to use this form (Recieved) * Dragon form- Mainly transforms into this when he desperately needs to, a large black dragon that stretches out to 6 miles long and more if needed. ( born with) * Purple fire- Can create a purple colored fire to burn enemies. ( born with, enhanced when he recieved his position) * Regeneration- He can regenerate from any attack, holy attacks last longer on him, but would eventually heal in a matter of months. He can get blown to smitherings and will grow back in a few months. even if he is burned to nothing he will be "re-born" in hell and come back a year later. ( Immortal, recieved ) * Weight- he can make his weight appear lighter or heavier ( born with) * Reaper- Can take the souls of the dead and lead them to there designated area's (recieved) 'Weaknesses ' * Water- it doesn't burn him unless holy, but it affects his flight and weighs him down, if he is dropped into a pool he sinks due to his weight, his large wings not helping, making him unable to swim properly, on top of it is his fears and past experiences in water causes him to panic and sometimes even freeze up. * Holy powers- does not kill him, but is painful and can weaken his powers and strength. * Women- He tends to have a soft spot for woman, not so eager to fight them and is more kinder towards them. * Wings- His wings are sensitive, yanking them causes him to become even more angered as well as causes him to lose balance, cutting them off throws him offbalance.